Paraíso
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus ayudará a que Harry cumpla con lo que quiere para poder descansar en paz. Respuesta al reto de La mazmorra: Feliz cumpleaños celestial, Harry.


**Paraíso**

**Resumen**: Severus ayudará a que Harry cumpla con lo que quiere para poder descansar en paz.

Respuesta al reto de La mazmorra: Feliz cumpleaños celestial, Harry

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos,

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

—Severus…

Escuchar la extensión de su nombre, no era lo que más necesitara en ese momento el hombre que trataba anfractuosamente de dormir bajo la sombra de un limonero.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? —Preguntó con fastidio, a sabiendas de que sus planes se acababan de ir a la basura por culpa de la mujer frente a él.

—Llevamos horas buscándote, tratando de encontrarte en este inmenso lugar —Le respondió aquel lobo que hasta esos lugares le seguía.

—Cuando llegue aquí, lo hice para descansar.

—Que aburrido eres, Snape.

Severus suspiro de manera molesta, pareciendo más bien un bufido. No era posible que los únicos segundos que quería estar libre de tanto ruido y movimiento, se les ocurriera ir donde él.

— ¿Conocen el significado de "descanso eterno"?

Severus hiso el amago de voltearse, pero por el otro lado, a su izquierda, pudo divisar dos pares de piernas desnudas y velludas, lo que le casó una clara muera de desagrado. Esas malditas y cortas túnicas que dejaban demasiado a la vista.

—En algún momento te acostumbraras a estas túnicas… angelito.

Si Severus no estuviera en el lugar que estaba, seguramente se pondría a maldecir por lo alto y lo bajo, pero ya le habían advertido, los altos mandos, que no podía decir palabrotas en el cielo.

El cielo.

¿Cuándo se fue a imaginar él que con todos sus pecados, mentiras y demás injurias, se iba a ganar un lugar en el paraíso?

Claro que contaba con un gran numero de "personas" que abogaron por él a momento del juicio final, cuando un gran numero de luces lo rodearon y gritaron al unisonó "Perdonado".

Ciertamente no se imaginó que fueran las misma personas que despreció en vida, las que le darían su boleto directo al edén.

—Es importante que nos ayudes, Severus.

El nombrado miro sobre su cabeza y juró que nunca más recibiría órdenes de nadie, que eso ya lo había vivido como mortal, pero esta vez, sólo esta vez, su cuerpo le hizo ponerse de pie y cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora, Lily?

La hermosa mujer frente a él sonrió con dulzura. Severus sabía que nadie merecía más el cielo que ella, y verla al lado de James Potter se lo ratificaba. Casarse con él ya había sido un gran merito a los ojos de "Él". Ahora frente a él, vestida con esas hermosas túnicas doradas que le llegaban bajo la rodilla y esas piedras preciosas adornando sus cabellos, dándole realce al rojo profundo que siempre caracterizó su cabellera, podía decir que siempre estuvo frente a un ángel, tanto en vida como en muerte.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi bebé, y queremos darle una sorpresa.

Severus masajeó el puente de su nariz, viendo como las cuatro personas frente a él sonreían como idiotas, sí, incluso Lily lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué debería importarme a mi si Potter está o no de cumpleaños? —Preguntó con desprecio, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de abrir los ojos. Lo prefería así, sino perdería la poca y casi nula paciencia que le quedaba.

—Vamos, Snape —le dijo la molesta voz de Black a su derecha, mientras le daba un golpe algo fuerte en la espalda —. Ya fuiste regañado una vez por acosar a Harry… que es un ángel de más alto rango… ¿Por qué no te iba a importar?

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Extendió las alas que reposaban tranquilas a su espalda y emprendió el vuelo, tratando de alejarse de esos idiotas que lo seguirían por toda la eternidad.

Bien sabía que había sido su error, pero la palabra precisa no era "acoso". Él sólo quería saber por que demonios fue a parar Potter al cielo, y no es que el muchacho lo mereciera, sino más bien por que era ridículo, que se "dejara morir de pena".

Dumbledore se lo había dicho. Potter murió de lo que los ángeles llaman pena. Lo que para los muggles es un coma y los magos es un agotamiento total de la magia. Según las palabras exactas de Albus, Potter dejo todo cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía a nadie mas en el mundo.

¿Por qué pensaría eso? Era joven, estaba de novio con la menor de los Weasley, o por lo menos antes de su propia muerte eso era así. Tenía dinero, fama, gente que adoraba cada paso que daba… ¡¿Por qué demonios pensaría que no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar?

Él mismo dejó cosas inconclusas en la tierra, bien sabía eso, por lo que no podía entender por que Potter no se dio cuenta de sus propias tareas en la tierra.

Por eso lo busco, por eso le atacó con preguntas y le arrinconó en cada árbol del edén para preguntarle… no era acoso, era curiosidad.

Luego de eso vino todo un alboroto por que supuestamente el acosaba al "pequeño" que ni tan pequeño y ahora se veía mayor que él.

Y esa era otra cosa que le molestaba, que volvió a tener la apariencia que tenía cuando sólo cumplía su mayoría de edad.

Claro, nunca fue apuesto ni nada por el estilo, pero debía admitir que su rostro sin las arrugas y su cabello sin la grasa que le daban las pociones, le dejaban ver mucho mejor ante los demás ángeles, que no perdían momento en recordárselo y hacérselo ver.

Finalmente había sido restringido a no poder acercarse a Harry por un rato… uno bastante largo, pero que en el paraíso se hacia medianamente corto.

Admitía que aun no se quitaba la curiosidad sobre la muerte de Potter, pero no por eso iba a pensar en el tema durante la eternidad.

— ¿Algo te molesta, Severus?

El mencionado se volteo a ver quien volaba sobre su cabeza y no le extrañó ver al que fue su jefe por tantos años y que ni en ese cielo lo dejaba en paz.

— ¿Algún motivo por el que me estén buscando con tanto empeño? —le contra preguntó.

—No veo por que te estas sintiendo de esa manera.

—Me han estado persiguiendo hace mucho, con la escusa de querer celebrar un cumpleaños que no están seguros que se celebre hoy —le dijo flotando en el aire, mientras se mantenía frente a Albus —. Si no lo recuerdan, aquí no tenemos días y noches, el tiempo no pasa igual que en la tierra.

—Pero en la misma tierra están celebrando e natalicio de su difunto héroe ¿Por qué no hacerlo nosotros también?

— ¿Por qué somos ángeles?

—Eso no quita que tengamos sentimientos, Severus… además…

— ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Potter? ¿Una nueva túnica, un par de plumas de colores para sus alas, otra túnica…? —Preguntó con tono irónico, sintiendo la cruel puntada que le afectaba cada vez que lo hacia. Era como si por haber entrado al cielo no podía decir malas palabras, o cometer malos actos, en su caso, el sarcasmo era altamente penado y entre más largo eran sus dichos, más fuertes las descargas que le atacaban. Bonita forma que tiene "Él" de castigarlos.

—De hecho, tenía pensado llevarle algo que de verdad quiere… y tú podrías ayudarme mucho en ello.

— ¿Y eso sería? —Preguntó sin ganas, pero bastante curioso.

—Quiere visitar a Tom… quiere saber que fue de su alma.

— ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurre…? —Arrugó el entrecejo al sentir una nueva descarga, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore —Quise decir… ¿Por qué querría Potter visitar quien le hizo tanto daño?

—Ya conoces a Harry, siempre buscando hacer el bien…

—A costa de su propia vida, por lo visto —dijo con un suspiro — ¿Y cómo se supone que yo puedo ayudar e ello?

—Por que yo no tengo el tiempo para acompañar a Harry a la tierra…

—Un momento —dijo cortando las palabras del mayor — ¿Me dices que Voldemort sigue en la tierra?

—Voldemort no, eso esta claro. El mago tenebroso llamado por Lord Voldemort murió por su propia mano, claro, ayudado muy de cerca por Harry y el amor que la gente le tenía… yo me refiero a Tom Riddle, o mas bien, Thomas Huthson, su reencarnación.

—Reencarnó… ya veo —dijo pensativo. —Entonces, lo que quiere Potter es saber si en su nueva vida será una amenaza o no.

—Exacto. A él no se lo permitieron, recuerda que por sus actos en la tierra, Harry se ganó un lugar muy importante como arcángel, uno que ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a ocupar, pero por lo mismo lo sobreprotegen, y no e permitirían bajar sólo a la tierra.

—Entonces yo iría como su guardaespaldas… nuevamente.

—Algo así. Tú siempre fuiste muy importante para Harry, Severus, por eso mismo fuiste capaz de mucho por cuidar de él, no creo que ahora sea mucha la diferencia.

Severus sopesó las posibilidades, los pros y los contras de ir a la tierra nuevamente, de todas formas, muchos años tierra habían pasado y seguramente poco quedaba de sus putrefactos cuerpos en el cementerio. No tenía mucho que perder.

— ¿Y cómo iremos? —Vio como el anciano (por que él no había rejuvenecido para nada, a diferencia de los demás, pero nunca preguntó por ello) enarcaba una ceja ante su pregunta —Me refiero a si seremos fantasmas, ángeles, espectros…

—Oh, no, no, no, no, nada de eso —dijo vehemente —. Irán con sus apariencias actuales, humanos, sólo por una hora. No pueden estar mas tiempo en la tierra, y para ese entonces espero que estén de regreso, sino asustaran a cualquiera que este a su alrededor al verlos desaparecer de repente.

A Severus le agradaba la idea de bajar a la tierra, quería ver como estaban sus seres queridos, aquellos que a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre les tuvo aprecio… como Draco y Minerva, que a pesar de todo, siempre fue una buena confidente .

—Bien —dijo aceptando la petición del viejo —¿Y Potter?

—Aquí estoy —dijo desde su espalda.

Severus cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia y luego se volteo para ver a ese mocoso, sonriendo como si nada.

—Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

—No era ajena por que me involucraba directamente a mi, por lo demás, es muy malo hablar de las personas mientras estas no están presentes.

—Oh, disculpe, su majestad —enseguida una descarga le hizo callar.

—Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, Severus… si no a la larga te hará peor que los ataques de Voldemort.

— ¡No te voy a permitir!

—Que tengan un buen viaje, mis niños —dijo el director mientras se despedía con las manos.

Severus y Harry empezaron a caer del cielo, literalmente y Severus elevó una ceja al ver como Harry trataba anfractuosamente sujetar su túnica para que esta no se le subiera y su cuerpo quedara al desnudo. Aunque poco o nada podía hacer con la parte trasera, dándole un buen espectáculo a Severus, que al ir cayendo de cabeza, no tenía tal problema con la túnica.

Cuando por fin tocaron piso, lo hicieron de manera lenta y sin causarles el más mínimo daño. Sus ropas cambiaron al instantes, vistiendo a Severus con un pantalón azul oscuro de corte recto, una camisa de color blanca y una chaqueta beige que le daba un look casual. Harry en cambio llevaba unos jeans negros y gastados y una polera blanca con un estampado de gin-gan en el pecho. Finalmente… estaban descalzo.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó Severus y con gusto se dio cuenta de que las descargas no lo afectaban —Perfecto —dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando a Harry —. Hay un par de cositas que quiero decirle, señor Potter.

—Este… yo… —retrocedió mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se instalaba en su rostro —. No es como si fuera mi culpa el que a usted lo trataran con electro shock para mantenerlo a raya…

—Claro que es su culpa, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de mis "insultos" van en su contra…

—Lo cual tampoco es mi culpa —dijo chocando con la pared a sus espaldas —. Además estamos aquí por mi regalo ¿Verdad? Sería muy malo de su parte atacarme hoy que estoy de aniversario.

—No me tientes, Potter —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acorralándolo finalmente contra esa fría pared —. Recuerda que no estamos en el paraíso, y en tierra de hombre, puedo actuar como quiera.

—Perdería su puesto en el edén —dijo lamiendo sus labios, sin apartar la vista de los contrarios.

—Créame que estoy muy dispuesto a irme al infierno —dijo acercándose peligrosamente al menor, que no parecía querer apartarse.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? Este no es un lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

La voz de un niño los hizo separarse en el acto y pudieron ver a un lindo chiquillo de unos doce años que les miraba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno… nosotros… —Harry no podía estar mas rojo ¡Un infante los estaba regañando!

—Estamos buscando a alguien —dijo Severus, que se mantenía firme en su lugar, sin sufrir os estragos de la vergüenza, no como Potter, por lo menos.

— ¿Y a quien? —Preguntó el muchachito.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le respondió el mayor.

Harry suspiro nervioso y se acercó al niño.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No tengo por que responderles… pervertidos.

— ¡Thomas!

Una linda joven llegó hasta ellos y sostuvo al hico de la oreja, mientras le regañaba por ser tan grosero y le exigía que le pidiera disculpas a los mayores, a lo que Severus se negó y le dijo que ellos tenían la culpa y que se retiraban.

Harry vio impresionado como el hombre que una vez le dio casa y que ahora había reencarnado, era reprendido por la que entendió, era su hermana mayor, y luego era llevado a la casa que estaba frente al callejón en el que habían ido a caer.

—No puedo creer que ese niño sea la reencarnación de Voldemort —dijo Harry mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa.

— ¡Potter! —le gritó lo más despacio que podía, viendo como el mas joven se acercaba a "propiedad privada"

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo estará bien.

Severus negó con la cabeza, pero aun así se acercaron con cuidado, para no ser descubiertos. Entraron por la parte trasera, aprovechando que la casa tenía suficiente espacio como para pasar desapercibidos, vieron como en el amplio jardín un hombre de mediana estatura, algo regordete pero con rostro amable, se reía de lo que decía Thomas, mientras preparaba carne en un asadero. También estaba una mujer delgada y muy linda, parecida a la que se presentó como la hermana de Tom y acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo que relataba con cara de enojo lo que había visto.

Harry sonrió de lado y sujetó Severus del brazo para alejarse del lugar.

— ¿Comprobaste que estará bien? ¿Que no se convertirá en un mago oscuro en el futuro?

—Sí dijo sonriendo al ver la escena familiar desde lejos —. Creo que siempre quiso esto, una vida en familia, por lo menos antes de entrar al colegio, cuando era un niño y tenía anhelos al igual que todos.

— ¿Y tú, Potter? —le preguntó volteándolo y agarrándolo por la cintura — ¿No tienes anhelos? ¿Algo que dejaste inconcluso en la tierra?

—No sé a lo que te refieres…

— ¿Por que te dejaste morir?

Harry se esperaba esa pregunta, pero aun no sabía como responderla. No podía decirle que fue por el dolor de perder a la gente que mas amaba, y que él estaba en lo más alto de la lista de sus seres queridos. No podía hacerlo ahora, pero lo haría en algún momento.

Volvió a sentir esa cálida sensación en el estomago, mientras se sentía acorralado nuevamente, pero tenían mas cosas que hacer.

— ¿No quiere ver a nadie más?

—Cambiaría muy felizmente mis planes —dijo acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

—Se… Severus —dijo gimiendo al sentir esa mano bajar con descaro en dirección a su trasero —… no podemos…

— ¿Quién dice que no?

—Terminó su tiempo —dijo una voz desde el cielo.

Severus gruñó con fastidio y vio al cielo cuando la voz de Albus Dumbledore los interrumpió.

Harry sonrió ante su mala fortuna y acercó a Severus por el cuello de la camisa para atraerlo y besarlo. Sintió como el hombre pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo nuevamente y sonrió dentro del beso.

—No te preocupes por interrupciones. Tenemos la eternidad para conocernos… y otras cosas.

Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se volvían ligeros como plumas y eran elevamos, sumiéndose nuevamente en un beso.

Fin


End file.
